During many medical procedures patients sit on chairs having headrests. For example, patients receiving dental, plastic surgery, eye care, or dermatology care often sit for prolonged periods of time on special medical chairs that are designed not only for patient comfort but also to properly position them for an attending medical professional.
While such special medical chairs have proven successful in providing comfort and support for patients, they rarely provide support for the attending medical professional. This can cause medical professionals to suffer back, shoulder, and arm pain as well as other discomforts during and after lengthy medical procedures. Such discomforts can lead to an increased likelihood of mistakes as well as serious short and long term problems for the medical professional.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system that provides medical professionals with support when they are performing medical procedures on patients sitting in a medical chair.